


Consequências do Mal

by lucasdias960



Series: house&chase Parte 1 [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: house&chase Parte 1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694521





	1. Chapter 1

Parte 1 

O escritório da clínica havia se tornado o parque de diversões e o desfile de Chase.

House o levava diariamente à fisioterapia há algum tempo, depois que Wilson passava horas conversando com sua consciência e revirando os olhos para o seu plano original de tratá-lo sozinho em casa.

Eles haviam combinado uma hora para um terapeuta fazer exercícios com ele enquanto ele podia ficar em House pelo resto do dia, o que estava sujeito à condição de que House o mantivesse ocupado. Cameron assumiu prontamente alguns empregos, Foreman menos, mas ele rapidamente mudou sua lista e designou Cameron para terapia da fala enquanto o neurologista treinava caminhadas com Chase e era responsável pelos exames obrigatórios de acompanhamento. Meia hora por dia não deve sobrecarregar o capataz resmungão.

Ele precisava sofrer eletroestimulação três vezes por semana, sob a supervisão de Wilson, e toda vez que desaparecia na sala de exames, o coração de House batia forte.

A eletricidade para tratar as queixas o lembrou de métodos desatualizados que estavam associados à tortura. Embora ele não tenha admitido isso antes de Chase, ele tinha milhares de medos sobre seu assistente médico até voltar em segurança das sessões. Ele disse que não doía, mas House era cético e gostaria de olhar Wilson repetidamente para verificar se não estava sádico por aumentar as tensões.

Para relaxá-lo, House estabeleceu uma regra para massagear ele após o FES. Ele voltava com frequência, literalmente sob o poder, e se House fizesse certo ou Chase tivesse um bom dia, ele o deixaria entrar em sua boca como recompensa, que House beijaria furtivamente e nunca iria querer deixar ir. O cabelo e a boca juntos formavam uma combinação imbatível. No entanto, ele se tornou mais sensível desde o flerte dela no elevador e teve que ser tratado com cautela quando se tratava de tocar. Até os pesadelos cresceram; ele costumava se assustar com o suor à noite. As tentativas de acalmar-se ou mesmo o seu bem-intencionado conselho de tomar algo falharam e pioraram sua condição, de modo que House era geralmente forçado a se mudar para a sala pelo resto da noite.

Ele desejou ter uma melhor aderência. As vítimas de abuso nunca se esqueceram.

*

Enquanto Chase ainda não estivesse totalmente restaurado, House o proibiu de entrar em contato com os pacientes. Em vez disso, ele foi autorizado a pintar o quadro com sintomas e diagnósticos diferenciais. Ele achou difícil escrever depois da raiva, e House, que se juntou a Cameron e Foreman e desempenhou o papel de saudável Chase, corrigiu meticulosamente o menor erro.

"Não seja tão rigoroso!", Disse Cameron, como sempre do lado dos fracos e oprimidos. "Não consigo nem escrever muitos termos técnicos corretamente."

"Então você deve aprender para que pelo menos seu chefe saiba o que você quer dizer. E agora você está testando a doença de Wilson. - Ambos - ele acrescentou, enquanto Foreman não fez nenhum movimento para se levantar.

"Eu preciso falar com você. Em particular. "

Chase correu para sair da sala, mas House entrou no seu caminho e empurrou a cadeira de rodas com o taco para trás um pouco, olhando Chase com força, embora suas palavras fossem dirigidas a Foreman.

"É sobre ele? Repreensão do colega? Então ele tem o direito de ouvir do que você tem que reclamar. Além disso, eu não gosto de lanches ".

"Está tudo bem", disse Chase friamente. "Eu queria ir mesmo assim para ajudar Cameron a avaliar a amostra."

Foreman mal podia esperar para reclamar de House. Assim que Chase saiu, ele começou. Ele realmente não queria, mas parou a cadeira de rodas em um lugar onde era invisível para Foreman e House no corredor e ouviu.

Com um longo suspiro, Foreman iniciou a troca de golpes, porque do lado de House não era mais. "Quanto tempo isso deve durar, House?"

House folheou ociosamente uma revista. À distância, era impossível dizer se era uma revista comercial ou uma de suas histórias em quadrinhos. De qualquer maneira, ele não leu. Mas ele não conseguia olhar Foreman nos olhos. Quando Chase percebeu isso, ficou claro para ele que House estava desconfortável com a conversa e que ele poderia ter se perguntado essa pergunta.

"Até acabar."

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Ele está fazendo um bom progresso, talvez maior que a garota de Wisconsin, mas nunca mais será o velho. A infecção danificou a medula espinhal - "

"O que você sugere? Um transplante? Então você deve fazer o teste. Talvez você seja o doador perfeito.

"Você confunde a medula espinhal com a medula óssea? Seria o primeiro a ser realizado ".

"E você e eu entramos nos anais da história médica."

"Com todo o respeito, você deve demiti-lo. Como seu cão doméstico, você pode mantê-lo por minha causa, mas ele não pode trabalhar aqui no hospital. "

“Nossa, capataz.” Ele coçou as costas com o graveto e marcou um calafrio. "Você está congelando. Graças a Deus eu ainda sou o chefe. Você me demitiria e minha perna imprópria, não é? Você nem tem as características de uma raça ariana. Muito atrevido, tenho que deixar você fazer isso.

Ouviu-se um japão com o qual Foreman digeriu o golpe no Terceiro Reich. "Eu penso racionalmente, House. Porque você obviamente não foi capaz desde que perdeu o charme de Chase.

House levantou-se devagar. Ele parou na frente de Foreman e olhou para ele. "Você deveria trabalhar para mim, não pensar por mim. O que conta é o desempenho. Não estou interessado em sua gravata sem manchas se você não puder fazer julgamentos médicos relevantes. Chase não é mentalmente restrito. Ele será capaz de lidar com sua deficiência. E como você mencionou no começo, ele está fazendo um bom progresso. Ele aprende rapidamente, ele também sobreviverá a isso. Tudo o que ele precisa é de tempo. "

"E eu preciso de café."

"Sempre tenha a última palavra, não é, Foreman?"

Seu colega saiu correndo do escritório, aborrecido. Chase o fez entrar em uma passagem lateral. Lá, o chefe da clínica quase correu para suas rodas. Ela segurou as rodas com uma risada meio assustada e meio divertida, e Chase olhou sem querer para sua blusa generosamente cortada, que liberou seu decote até suas curvas indubitavelmente exuberantes.

"Uh, Dr. Chase! Tão tempestuoso hoje? "

Ela olhou para o rosto desesperado dele e parou, dedos tocando o botão superior da blusa para fechá-lo.

Chase virou o rosto. De muitas maneiras, ele pode ser como seu mentor, mas a ação intuitiva dela era desnecessária; fantasias sujas eram estranhas para ele. Ele era educado demais e jovem demais para isso. Aos olhos dele, ela provavelmente era uma velha e desesperada empregada que procurava fantasias. Todos no hospital pensaram que sabiam que ela estava se consumindo em casa nas noites solitárias. Só ele não. Foi meio trágico.

"Você parece pálido. Aconteceu alguma coisa? "

No primeiro impulso, ele disse que não, mas depois olhou para ela e engoliu convulsivamente. Ele parecia tão vulnerável e vulnerável que ela se agachou ao lado da cadeira de rodas e o impediu de continuar colocando a mão no braço dele e pressionando-o levemente. Ele olhou para a frente como se não tivesse notado o gesto de simpatia. "Você gostaria de falar comigo sobre isso?"

Ele não iria. Na verdade, ele só conversou com House sobre seus problemas. Foi sua insistência que irritou House, e foi por isso que os dois se aproximaram.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy, naturalmente emocional e sensível, preferia vê-lo mais feliz. Mas depois de uma infância não muito protegida e dos truques que o destino lhe ensinara recentemente, não se deve esperar muito. Provavelmente seria necessário o Dr. Robert Chase tinha pelo menos um curandeiro milagroso, e eles eram poucos e distantes entre eles por dois mil anos.

Ele continuou fazendo uma careta como se estivesse com muito medo de fazer algo errado ou como se houvesse um segredo que ninguém deveria saber. E, no entanto, era tão jovem e juvenil que se poderia pensar que ele era um estudante de medicina no primeiro semestre.

“Você vai me soltar?” Sua voz era pouco mais que um sussurro, seus olhos estavam implorando para ela. Por causa da doença, Wilson disse que parecia ainda mais estranho do que antes, mas House e Cameron também lhe deram aulas de idiomas para que a pronúncia melhorasse dia a dia. Se Cuddy era honesto, ela realmente não percebia que ele estava esticando as sílabas ainda mais do que o normal.Em seus ouvidos, ele sempre soou engraçado e exótico. Muito engraçado para ser tão sério.

Foi uma contradição em termos. Como House, que combinava criança boba e até teimosa e gênio, ele combinava comédia e martírio em sua personalidade. Ambos involuntariamente, enquanto House flertava com suas propriedades e não via sentido em pelo menos trancar a criança irritante de vez em quando.

"Somente Dr. House pode te despedir - ela respondeu, acariciando seus cabelos. "Mas como você não está oficialmente aqui, ou seja, eu suspendi você temporariamente, ele não pode. Como você consegue isso? "

"Porque eu ... talvez tenha que sentar nessa cadeira para sempre ..."

Seu toque era demais e uma barragem quebrou. Como ele desejava naquele momento ter outra mãe! Alguém que o entendeu, não riu de seus medos e o pegou nos braços em pesar. Ele próprio raramente o fazia nos últimos anos. Mas ele a teria impedido de desafiar a adolescente. Agora ele percebeu o quanto havia perdido por ser forte.

Ele a abraçou e deu um gemido desanimado e abafado que acabou se transformando em choro. Ela também colocou os braços em volta dele e o pressionou contra ela. Abalada, ela ficou em silêncio por um momento. Ele sentiu como era. Infantil e agradavelmente agressivo, e ele cheirava a amaciante e uma pitada de casa, que ela finalmente achou um pouco confusa. O que não tinha que significar nada. Muitos, se não todos, os homens que ela conhecia (menos que o desejável) carregavam uma pitada de almíscar com eles.

Tudo o que ele pediu foi um pouco de conforto. O fato de House não poder dar a ele quase a deixou com raiva.

"Merda ... Depressão é normal na sua situação, mas você ainda não tem motivos para se preocupar. Dr. Wilson me diz muito promissor sobre o seu SEG, e o Dr. Fisher está animado com sua ambição durante a fisioterapia. Ela diz que na próxima semana você provavelmente poderá pegar as muletas e ficar sem a cadeira de rodas completamente. Se isso não é uma boa notícia ... não abaixe a cabeça. "

De repente, ela se sentiu desconfortável e soltou o abraço para olhá-lo nos olhos. E se ele e House ...? Você poderia ver algo assim em seus olhos? Aquela mulher grande e inocente que a lembrava tanto dos olhos de Bambia?

Não havia dúvida de que House preferia mulheres, mas Chase era tão diferente de outros homens. Quase feminina. Desprotegido. Talvez isso tenha despertado sua curiosidade por curiosidade em um novo território erótico. Afinal, eles moravam juntos e estavam lá há mais tempo do que ela podia confiar em House. E o cheiro animal de Chase - esse era realmente o seu?

O pensamento só veio a ela agora, ela achou tão absurdo. Mas e se House realmente atacasse o garoto no elevador, como ele alegou?

A verdade é a melhor mentira.

Ela pode estar errada, mas disse que House já havia citado esse ditado.

"Existe mais alguma coisa? Talvez com o Dr. Casa? Algo - ahm - pessoal? Você tem que me dizer se ele se aproxima de você ou se você está incomodado. "

Ele balançou a cabeça, o que não era uma resposta satisfatória, já que ela não sabia a que parte de sua pergunta ele estava se referindo.

“Chase!” Ela não o sacudiu gentilmente com preocupação. "Fale comigo."

"Só não quero perder meu emprego", disse ele em voz baixa. "Nada mais."

"Você não vai", prometeu Cuddy. "Você é um dos meus melhores médicos, a cadeira de rodas não vai mudar isso."

Desejando-lhe um bom dia, ela virou a esquina para o corredor principal e ele respirou fundo para ficar sóbrio e depois a seguiu para pegar o elevador até o laboratório. Foi terrível com ele na época. Ele era uma verdadeira vagabunda.

A conversa entre seu chefe e Foreman não tinha sido tão ruim; ele apenas interpretou demais em tudo, especialmente quando isso o preocupava. E de alguma forma tudo parecia afetá-lo ultimamente. Na ala, ele era o tópico número um da conversa; Colegas e pacientes que estavam aqui há muito tempo o encontraram com uma mistura de respeito e pena que ele detestava.

Apenas House permaneceu o mesmo. Imprevisível, de sarcástico a compreensivo e cortês. A maneira como ele lidava com ele, lavava-o e vestia-o de manhã muitas vezes trazia lágrimas aos mais jovens, que ele então mordia à força.

Ao contrário da auto-avaliação de House, ele seria um bom pai. Pelo menos para Chase, que não registrou necessidades muito altas no relacionamento. Comparado ao Chase, House era um pai modelo. Ele gostaria de contar a ele em algum momento, mas ele era tímido demais para mencionar algo tão pessoal, especialmente porque tinha medo de desprezar House com isso.

"Chase".

Ele levantou a cabeça de repente. Olhos inconfundivelmente azuis e atentos o avaliam, e de repente Chase se sentiu exposto.

"Você está sonhando? Eu pensei que você queria ajudar Cameron. Ou você ouviu a porta? "

"N-não".

"Você estava ouvindo", House desmascarou-o com um sorriso parecido com uma esfinge quando ele forçou o queixo com o graveto. "Vamos lá, tenho tempo para dedicar um pouco à sua terapia. O capataz deve ficar irritado em preto e branco. "

~~~

O escritório, casa e ele.

Ultimamente tinha sido assim, e ele ainda sentia uma ansiedade que entrava em pânico quando estava sozinho com seu chefe, cujos olhos brilhavam tão perigosamente significativos. Ele tentou suprimir as emoções, mas House sabia que estava se sentindo mal e seus nervos estavam vazios quando ele fechou uma porta atrás deles. E pensei que era terapia.

Não que ele tenha se comportado de maneira inadequada; Chase gostou de seus beijos frágeis no final da massagem, mas ele tremeu e estremeceu ao pensar no episódio no elevador. Ela era linda e terrível ao mesmo tempo. Mais lindamente horrível que terrivelmente bonito.

Toda vez que House olhava para ele de uma maneira especial e enrolava a língua pelo palato na boca entreaberta, ele pensava poder sentir as mãos onde não haviam perdido nada, os lábios quentes e a língua no umbigo. em qualquer parte do corpo que tivesse reagido de maneira diferente da que a mente havia ordenado. Ele tinha vergonha disso. Mesmo que fosse maravilhoso. Nenhuma mulher jamais evocou sentimentos como esse em House. Isso o deixou fraco e ele não queria ser fraco. Nem na frente de House nem de mais ninguém.

House puxou as cortinas pelas janelas. O que não era incomum; já estava escurecendo lá fora e, para evitar a perda de calor, as persianas eram fechadas à noite. Se não for pelos médicos, então pelos limpadores que enxameavam por volta da meia-noite.

Ainda assim, a pressa com que House estava trabalhando fechou a garganta. Como se ele não pudesse se controlar por muito tempo, agarrando-o e arrastando-o para a poltrona ou rolando sobre o tapete com ele. Sua indefesa era a pior de tudo. Ele não tinha sido capaz de se defender no elevador como tinha feito agora.

House rapidamente jogou a bengala para ele, que ele pegou surpresa.

"Eu estava assistindo você e Foreman. Os fisioterapeutas não se perderam em nenhum de vocês. Caso contrário, você teria notado que está unilateralmente sobrecarregado ao caminhar. A menos que exista uma tática mais experiente ou um desejo avassalador de copiar, você precisa mudar isso. ”

"Eu nunca estive sem ajuda ... sem você ou Foreman ..."

"Então é hora. Pegue o pau na mão esquerda e levante-se. Mantenha sua coluna reta. "

Ele agarrou esse crânio hediondo deformado no pomo como se sua vida dependesse disso. Os músculos do braço dele foram endurecidos nas últimas semanas, mas não foi fácil se erguer com a coluna totalmente estendida. Os músculos das pernas estavam tão tensos que ele cerrou os dentes e começou a suar que corria pelas têmporas e pelos lados.

"Se eu tivesse meu bastão agora, eu batia em você corretamente. A menos que você goste. Eu não disse esticada ? "

Ele estava ofegante, com todo o peso do graveto no qual estava apoiado com as mãos cruzadas. House não pôde deixar de intimidá-lo.

"Quantos anos você tem? 26? Parece mais com 62 para mim. Não solte, Chase. Você quer mostrar ao colega Foreman que vale a pena trabalhar neste hospital. Ensine a ele o melhor, o pequeno espertinho arrogante. "

A voz estava subitamente perto do ouvido dele. House afastou a cadeira de rodas e deu um passo atrás dele. Chase sentiu as mãos nele.

Oh Deus, ele hiperventilaria se continuasse segurando-o assim. E a pressão nas costelas superiores ainda era surpreendentemente suave. Como se ele estivesse com medo de machucá-lo se ele batesse mais forte.

"Alongar", disse ele. "Você pode. Vamos, coragem. "

"Dói", disse ele, abaixando a cabeça no cabo do graveto. "Por que é melhor um dia e tão desesperado no outro?"

“Porque a raiva não é resfriada e não se cura da noite para o dia. Você tem que ser paciente. "

Dedos suaves dançavam em sua espinha nua. Sem registrá-lo, o braço de House vagou sob seu suéter.

Parcialmente sem reflexo, parcialmente sem choque, ele se endireitou. O graveto caiu no chão com um clique, e House encostou Chase no peito antes de perder o controle. Ele ficou chocado e não sabia o que estava acontecendo quando House passou a mão pelos cabelos e pressionou a nuca contra o ombro naquele movimento. Ele exalou e respirou ruidosamente. Seus olhos rolaram sob as pálpebras. Ele conhecia esse sintoma. Se um milagre não acontecesse, ele sentiria cãibras de excitação e medo. E provavelmente caia no chão com House.

Seus pensamentos rolaram e se confundiram em sua cabeça.

House, por favor, não faça isso - eu não sei como entender se você não me quer e eu não - eu não era eu mesma e me arrependo diante do Todo-Poderoso e nunca quero sentir prazer com você novamente porque é pecado -

"Você jogou minha vara fora. Isso não estava no plano. Bem, vamos pular essa parte. Agora você está de pé. Como um. "

Ele não teve tempo de descobrir se era para ser sugestivo. O início do tremor foi tão forte que ele se sentiu como um fantoche, nas cordas das quais House puxava à vontade. Curiosamente, ele segurou o peso de Chase; ele nunca cambaleou por um segundo. Seus braços se fecharam firmemente em volta da cintura, como se ele fosse seu amante. Uma mão repousava sobre o abdômen inferior, os dedos do meio e do anel estavam abaixo da linha do cinto e tocaram o painel de botões da calça jeans como se por acidente e vagassem mais fundo.

Sua respiração voou.

“Estamos dançando?” House perguntou brincando na bochecha, que ele roçou os lábios. "Você é uma boa dançarina, não é?"

Ele reagiu violentamente e soltou um gemido que parecia assustado demais para ser interpretado como aprovação. House continuou acariciando seu abdômen como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Chase sentiu-se tão exposto e excitado que estava prestes a desmaiar.

No entanto, House balançava com ele em um ritmo suave e cantarolava a melodia de uma sempre-viva que ouvira dele no piano.

Chase compensou intuitivamente qualquer insegurança de movimento com a perna, com a qual ele não havia trabalhado até agora. Então, sua "terapia" foi coroada de sucesso.

Se houver uma nuvem acima

Se chover, vamos deixar

Mas por hoje à noite esqueça

Estou com vontade de amar

Ele parou e apenas o segurou mais perto por um piscar de olhos, mas Chase pensou que ele iria passar.

"Eu não gosto deles no momento. O que está acontecendo O que faço para que você fique tão chateado e não mais comigo? "

"Por favor ... não precisa mais", ele respirou. "Eu ... eu grito."

"Agora não. Só depois do trabalho, ok? Eu vou deixar você ir agora. Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar atrás de você. Você não cai. "

Inclinando-se contra House, ele enrijeceu seus músculos. Sem os braços em volta dele, ele estava inseguro e quase implorou para tê-la ao seu redor novamente. Ele soluçou atrás dele. Suas mãos agarraram os quadris de House e o agarraram lá. Ele não percebeu.

Com um assobio, House olhou brevemente para o teto. Chase era bastante provocador no nível de consciência em que se balançara, embora essa certamente não fosse sua intenção.

"Chase", ele disse suavemente em seu ouvido. “Paramos.” Ele finalmente entendeu. "Não faz sentido se torturar. Eles estão tensos com medo e dor. Eu te dou lorazepam. Isso não significa que você falhou. Isso o ajudará a se soltar. Eu apenas toco você para apoiá-lo, prometo. Em troca, você me promete deixar minha bunda em paz. Isso seria um acordo? "

Ele não podia soltá-lo. Sem nenhum custo no mundo. "Estou caindo", ele murmurou, cansado. "Não posso - não mais ... Por favor, me ajude."

"Ok. Aqui está a minha sugestão. Minha bunda leva você para a poltrona, e você se senta com muita calma e relaxa. Paramos a terapia por hoje. Ninguém deve dizer que estou maltratando você por prazer. Depois você pode ter se recuperado o suficiente para poder brincar um pouco com o meu taco.

Ele voltou para os móveis e Chase o seguiu. Passo a passo. Quase ágil nas peças confortáveis que ele preferia aos sapatos de grife italianos desde a suspensão. Na roupa casual, ele gostava de House quase melhor do que de camisa e gravata. Ele teve que admitir que o sutiã sutilmente listrado sob o jeans era seu destaque pessoal.

Ele claramente colocou mais pressão na perna esquerda do que na direita. Ele gostaria de deixá-lo praticar com o graveto, mas foi o suficiente por enquanto. Ele não teria imaginado que Chase ficaria tão chateado. Faltava qualquer lógica.

Em casa, eles estavam sempre entre si, e ele nunca reagiu particularmente exasperado até que não houvesse uma intenção clara, contra a qual ele provocou o menor contato físico. No entanto, House está se segurando pesadamente no elevador desde o último ataque. Talvez inconscientemente porque ele não queria que ele fosse. 

Ele abaixou Chase na cadeira reclinável e acariciou seus cabelos suavemente enquanto se inclinava para o armário de remédios. "Você ficará melhor em breve."

"Sem lorazepam", Chase murmurou quando House alcançou a gaveta.


	2. Parte 2

A porta se abriu e Foreman entrou, um cara meio careca e indescritível no fairway que conseguiu parecer robusto e forte.

"Tem alguém para Chase ..." Foreman começou, mas foi empurrado de lado pelo homem. House o reconheceu instantaneamente. Um dos três homens que Chase não tinha. Donoghue. Ele não era tão velho quanto parecia à distância. Mas esgotado.

“Você é o Doc que nos denunciou ... House?” Ele disse com raiva, colocando o dedo indicador nele. Chase estremeceu. House fez sinal para Foreman se sentar com ele e se levantou depois que o neurologista seguiu suas ordens.

"Isso mesmo", ele confirmou, e Foreman ficou surpreso com o aparente ressentimento entre os dois. House não era filantropo, mas o fato de esse cara conseguir provocar emoção em seu rosto tocou Foreman quase que desconfortavelmente.

Fui eu quem testemunhou contra você e Mahoney e Jacobs no tribunal e garantiu que você fosse indiciado. Por que você está solto? "

O tio de Frankie pagou o depósito. Estávamos bêbados, ele tem o dinheiro novamente, então por que os meses de prisão? Foi apenas divertido. "

Perplexo, o olhar de Foreman oscilou entre seu chefe e o homem que ele pensara ser um paciente. Chase olhou para o sujeito tão ansiosa e vigilante quanto Foreman sabia o contrário, apenas quando ele fez algo, teve que arrumar a casa e depois ler os levitas.

"Enfim", disse House. “É um erro andar livremente. Se você tem algo a dizer, saia pelo corredor e me diga e eu ligo para a polícia. Ela deveria colocar você e seus cúmplices de volta na prisão ... "

"House", Foreman chamou em advertência, o que ele poderia ter poupado. Fechando os olhos, House sentiu o cano de um revólver nas costas.

"Tranque a porta", Donoghue guinchou; o revólver balançou em sua mão quando ele levantou a torneira.

"Ele está falando sério", Foreman disse um pouco alto demais. Chase começou a engasgar e vomitou de repente. Foreman começou horrorizado e olhou para seu avental esfarrapado com nojo.

"Fique com ele", ordenou House quando ele trancou a porta e se virou. O cara agitou a arma na frente do nariz.

"Está carregado", ele gritou. "Eu não estou brincando. Eu quero falar com o Chase! É culpa dele que minha vida esteja arruinada! Minha família, meu trabalho - tudo se foi!

"Estou chorando", comentou House. "Você é doido. Abaixe a arma e seja sensato por um momento. Então você terá circunstâncias atenuantes e um psiquiatra pelo qual já sinto muito.

"Casa! O que está acontecendo aqui? Foreman não fazia ideia do que estava sendo jogado. Assim, ele gesticulou nervosamente. Os grandes olhos circulares estavam reprovadoramente fixos nele.

Ele mediu seu trabalhador com um olhar avaliador. Ele deveria contar a ele? Chase morreria de vergonha. Mas estava perto disso de qualquer maneira. Por fim, não importava por vergonha ou medo. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, ele não deixou o estranho ir embora. Agora ele se virou para ele e começou a conversar com ele em um tom triste e choroso.

"Você foi bom ... você gostou ... por que você fez isso ... nos assobiar? Era apenas uma noite que queríamos nos divertir ... e nós tivemos, não é?

Seus dedos cravaram no braço de Foreman quando ele balançou a cabeça, confuso. Ele queria responder a alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca. O revólver apontou para ele e Foreman, que inclinou a cabeça e expirou sem rodeios. O que o homem estava sugerindo era mais que concreto. Também explicou que, apesar do sedativo injetado por House, Chase se comportava como se estivesse prestes a sofrer um ataque cardíaco. O pulso aumentou, sua respiração estava ofegante. Como o dele.

House foi o único que mostrou nervosismo. "Dr. Chase não disse nada e ele não estava se divertindo. Eu o peguei, mas só porque o encontrei e as calças ensangüentadas geralmente não são uma indicação de prazer bilateral. Eu fiz isso convincente para o júri, eu acho. Você realmente deve saber disso quando esteve presente no julgamento. O que fazemos agora Você vai nos rebitar por sua vez? Deixe o absurdo. Você vai acabar na cadeia de qualquer maneira. É um edifício público. A polícia logo mudou. "

"Eu vou punir Chase primeiro!"

"Você já tem", disse House, aproximando-se do homem sem cabeça. No seu estado dissolvido, deve ser fácil sobrecarregar. Pena que seu pau estava no chão no meio da sala. Ele teria batido a arma nervosamente acenando da mão em um flash. "Mais do que suficiente."

"Não! Não chega! A culpa é dele, é tudo dele!

"Porque ele tem um rosto bonito e confiou em você? Porque ele não tinha ideia de que vocês três o atacariam como um rebanho de carneiros agressivos? "

Chase se remexeu e se contorceu das garras de Foreman. "Saia daqui!", Ele gritou. "Eu nunca mais quero te ver, nenhum de vocês! Nunca mais ... "

"House!" Foreman chamou, soltando o colega mais jovem e pulando para se proteger dos golpes inesperados. Segurá-lo depois que algo terrível tinha acontecido com ele agora parecia um crime.

Ele também estava subitamente doente. Aquele cara deveria ter ido para o Chase? Cameron suspeitava de House. Afinal, ela sentiu as características do abuso sexual com sensibilidade. Chase não se sentiu diferente nos últimos meses. E, se o fizesse, culpava os humores com que o conhecera. Ele poderia ser tão mal-humorado quanto seu gerente. E até assumira mais algumas peculiaridades ao longo do tempo.

"Isso é verdade? Por que você manteve isso em segredo? "

Donoghue subitamente pisou em Chase; House e Foreman assistiram consternados. O cara foi solto e, no entanto, não esqueceu sua audiência, que o manteve à distância com o revólver. Chase se dobrou e rolou da cadeira, o rosto no chão, os braços em volta do estômago. O primeiro chute caiu em seu estômago. O sedativo forte impediu o pânico real. House quase acreditou em uma pitada de destino. Lorazepam não apenas reduziu a ansiedade, mas também a dor e a tensão muscular.

"Chega com você!", Rugiu o homem. "Eu quero ver você uivar!"

"Você é um idiota", assobiou House Foreman. “Eu disse que você deveria ficar com ele.” Finalmente ele se virou para Donoghue.

"Ele não pode se levantar. Eu o injetei com um sedativo. Alguém me sussurrou que você viria. Eu queria prepará-lo cuidadosamente para você. "

Houve um silêncio por um momento, quando a incerteza do homem era palpável. House aproveitou o momento e sentou-se ao lado de Chase. Colocar a arma no cara era muito arriscado; ele também tinha que ter certeza de que Chase não estava seriamente ferido.

"Eles estão blefando", adivinhou Donoghue, que obviamente não era o mais inteligente, e se revezaram apontando a arma para os dois homens no chão e para Foreman, que involuntariamente levantou as mãos. "Então eu posso fugir e você pode chamar a polícia."

House puxou Chase em sua direção e o abraçou, onde ele gradualmente se acalmou. Uma gota de sangue escorreu do canto da boca até a linha da mandíbula, mas felizmente ele apenas mordera a língua. 

"Ele deveria ... ir. Por que você não o manda embora? "

"Está bom", ele sussurrou. "Eu estou aqui. Ele não vai te machucar. "

Os olhos de Donoghue se estreitaram. Seu tom soou insidioso.

"Você é mais do que apenas o chefe dele, estou certo?"

Foreman balançou a cabeça tristemente. Não importa qual fosse a resposta, o cara estava tramando alguma coisa. House olhou para o homem com cuidado, seus olhos estavam frios. Ele ficou calado. Sua respiração perseguia Chase enquanto seus dedos estavam contra a artéria carótida pulsante.

Fique calmo. Qual é o motivo dele? Por que ele está aqui? Ele quer vingança, por mais absurda que seja. Ele se sente tratado injustamente e, em seguida, pode-se confiar nas pessoas para fazer qualquer coisa. Com o revólver na mão, é um barril de pólvora vivo. Ele não deve mais machucar Chase.

“Escute.” Sua voz soou estranha. Desprezadamente digno. Ele negociou um acordo com Donoghue antes mesmo de saber o que estava planejando. Era estúpido e louco, mas a situação os dominava.

Ele estava arrependido por Foreman ter sido arrastado e agora sabia sobre o estupro de Chase. Era importante para ele que seus colegas não soubessem nada disso.

"Eu posso entender que você está frustrado. Mas você é livre. Eu não estou lhe mostrando novamente. Se você for e Dr. Deixe Chase em paz. Esquecemos a coisa toda, ok? "

"Por que eu deveria confiar em você? Assim que eu estiver fora da porta, informe-me às autoridades; você disse isso antes. "

"Talvez minha palavra conte mais do que ..." Foreman interveio corajosamente. Donoghue deu um tapa na pistola no crânio e ele caiu silenciosamente. Chase soltou um grito que House abafou em sua jaqueta.

"Eu tenho que cuidar dele", ele rangeu os dentes quando a arma voltou para eles quando House se moveu. O que Foreman estava tentando provar com o heroísmo errado? Ou ele não suportara mais a tensão e deliberadamente se decepcionara? Seria como ele deixar a poeira no momento crítico.

"Tem tempo", resmungou Donoghue, espantado com a força com que havia nocauteado Foreman. "Pelo menos agora você pode ver que eu não estou brincando. Chase, você é o próximo. Eu sou mais completo com você. "

House protegeu a cabeça de Chase com os braços enquanto o maníaco a apontava entre os olhos. "Não", ele perguntou com voz rouca. "Se você tem que se vingar de alguém, sou eu. Levei você ao tribunal, não ele. Ele não teria dito nada. "

O cara desprezível ganhou a mão superior. Aparentemente legal, ele acendeu um cigarro. O cheiro despertou uma associação em Chase que o fez rastejar mais fundo nos braços de House.

"Arregace a manga, doutor."

Ele fez isso, desamparado e desmaiou de raiva. Ele adivinhou o que estava por vir. Ele tinha visto isso em Chase. O pescoço e os braços haviam sido desfigurados pelas varetas de cigarro na noite em que o encontrou.

A dor chegou ao seu cérebro antes que o cheiro de carne queimada subisse em seu nariz e o grito esmagador de Chase e um empurrão em seus braços quase o derrubaram. Ele sugou o ar, abraçou o garoto com força e o acalmou sem dizer uma palavra. Sua dor mental era mais amarga do que a que ele estava sentindo agora.

"Está - tudo bem - Chase", ele sussurrou agitado, tentando suprimir a dor. "Ele não vai te machucar."

"Não eu", disse Donoghue. "Seu chefe faz isso por mim. A menos que você esteja fazendo isso de qualquer maneira juntos . Então eu vou te fazer um último favor. "

"Não", implorou House. "Me mate e acabou. Mas não que ... você é louco. Pervertido. Qual é o propósito disso? " 

O homem balançou a cabeça, sorrindo sombriamente, e apontou o cano do revólver para Chase, que estava encarando o espaço com as pupilas dilatadas. "O objetivo da humilhação, talvez o mais bonito de todos. Tire isso. Lentamente. Para que eu goste. Se não, eu puxo o gatilho. Então foi o Dr. Chase. "

Como se ele e seus amigos fossem lentos com Chase!

Assim que ele soltou seu abraço, Chase soluçou, e ele o abraçou impulsivamente, como se quisesse tranquilizá-lo de que não queria deixá-lo ou prejudicá-lo. "Eu tomo cuidado", ele prometeu em seus cabelos. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu não estou fazendo isso voluntariamente. Eu salvo sua vida. Você me entende? "

Ele gemeu em resposta. Pode ser sim ou não.

"Nada mal até agora", Donoghue disse, aprovando, enquanto a mão caía nas calças. Como ele odiava o cara. Ele gentilmente abriu o cinto de Chase e se forçou a ignorar o voyeur dela.

O garoto se jogou febrilmente em volta do pescoço. "House ... é você?"

"Sim", ele engoliu em seco. "Quieto. Eu ... vou tirar você. Assim como antes de dormir. Você não precisa ter medo. "

Donoghue soltou uma risadinha satisfeita. Se Foreman estivesse com ele agora, ele poderia tê-lo queimado um; seus olhos já estavam olhando.

"Seja gentil com ele. Você sabe como isso funciona, não é? "

Quando ele puxou o suéter por cima da cabeça, ele acariciou seu poço de estrangulamento e peito. Chase estremeceu, mas sua testa franziu. Isso não fazia parte do procedimento normal de colocar na cama.

A excitação agitada que House sentia de outro modo estava ausente. Não foi culpa de Chase, que cheirava tão bem, parecia tão gentil e delicado, e bom demais para ter que servir como um objeto de prazer. Era o olhar ansioso de Donoghue e seu grunhido. Ele descansou a testa no ombro nu de Chase e se recompôs.

"Eu não posso fazer isso."

O pau estalou ameaçadoramente.

"Ok. Então ele morre. "

"Pare!"

Ele gritou, suor queimou seus olhos. "Me dê um tempo."

"Você tem o quanto precisa", respondeu Donoghue. 

Chase o ajudou. De repente, a letargia caiu e ele corajosamente escorregou no colo, desabotoando a camisa quase com raiva e arrancando alguns botões. House pensou ter visto o coração batendo forte no peito. Ele fez algo completamente absurdo com ele, e ele fez isso para salvar sua vida. Porque ele não era tão indiferente quanto parecia. A medicação deveria mantê-lo em grande parte calmo, mas o medo da morte iminente era mais forte.

"Chase", ele gemeu de surpresa, agarrando o cabelo loiro e macio com as duas mãos para pressionar o rosto de Chase contra ele. 

O cara ao lado dele esfregou ansiosamente as calças. Mas ele ainda estava lá mentalmente, a pistola ainda apontada para o jovem médico sem nenhum sinal de negligência.

"Ele deveria se deitar no chão."

"Posso ...?", Perguntou House. Um erro. Como vítima, ele não tinha perguntas, muito menos demandas. Donoghue apontou a arma para ele.

"Não. Você é o mais velho. Você pega. Assim como eu e Frankie pegamos. Você tem algo ... brutal. Eu gosto disso. "

Por que ninguém bateu e percebeu seu dilema? Wilson teria achado estranho ficar na frente de uma porta trancada, mesmo tarde da noite. Ele teria gritado algo absurdo para ele, um tipo de código como Há uma salada de frango fresca em sua mesa , e ele seria apressado para obter ajuda depois de se certificar de que a salada de frango não era fresca nem existente.

"Me solte", ele sussurrou na ponte suada do nariz de Chase. "Eu vou te colocar no chão. Tente relaxar. ”Louco que ele tenha dito isso e desejasse isso também.

Ele suspirou quando House se inclinou para deitá-lo.

"Está tudo bem, Chase, tudo ficará bem ..."

"Mais rápido", Donoghue latiu com entusiasmo e acenou com o revólver. "Eu não estou na turnê emocional".

Quando ele o virou de bruços, como lhe disseram, ele o beliscou na omoplata esquerda e esperava que ele entendesse a piscadela. A bengala estava ao seu alcance; ele poderia surpreender o cara com isso. Valeria a pena uma última tentativa desesperada. O louco provavelmente atiraria nela de qualquer maneira.

Ele se rendeu a Chase, que estava tão estreito, rosado, juvenil e tremendo à sua frente que temia ter que quebrar sua cruz. Como em uma última defesa, sua coluna se arqueou por um momento, depois afundou sob o peso do homem mais alto. Exteriormente calmo e calmo, House beijou a nuca e sentiu que, apesar de Herb Donoghue e o capataz inconsciente ao lado deles, estava ficando eufórico. Endorfinas e adrenalina atravessaram seu corpo, e ele ficou consternado com sua vergonha.

Chase tremia, mas não emitiu som quando House esfregou freneticamente as calças. Ele estava com a cabeça enterrada na dobra do braço.

"Você não precisa ser corajoso", House sussurrou. "Grite. Vai doer muito ".

"Me dê ... sua mão ... por favor."

"Grite, Chase. O mais alto que puder. "

“Ei.” Donoghue se inclinou sobre os dois, desconfiado. "Acho sussurrar amor tão supérfluo quanto abraçar. É coisa feminina e me deixa nervoso. "

Eles o acalmaram, os dedos longos e carinhosos que ele pressionou seu rosto quente. Mais que a voz. Quando ele levantou a cabeça, ele viu o graveto ao lado dele. Ele se virou como se estivesse eletrificado. Donoghue esperou babando e vidrado para ver que eles começavam a trabalhar. Mas ele ainda notaria. Certo?

Ele teria que estender o braço para pegar o graveto. Donoghue também teve uma clara vantagem com o revólver. Antes que ele pudesse rodar a bengala em torno de suas canelas, ele teria puxado o gatilho duas vezes e matado os dois.

Grite. Ele não tinha feito isso pela primeira vez. Ele não queria dar satisfação aos porcos, mesmo que isso o tivesse despedaçado. Talvez tivesse sido mais suportável.

Espere um pouco! O que House disse por último, do jeito que ele disse ... não era uma recomendação por si próprio. Você não o ouviria através das grossas paredes de vidro. A porta estava trancada. Por que ele deveria gritar?

House começou a gemer acima dele. Donoghue o acompanhou com tons surpreendentemente altos que pareciam um uivo. Chase não se atreveu a olhar para cima. 

House moveu Chase para frente e para trás como no elevador. Mas ele não sentiu. Não é o que ele esperava. Apenas o peso dele, que mudou em ondas, a impressionante dureza e calor entre as coxas. Só isso já era empolgante o suficiente para fazê-lo gemer.

"Grite", House respirou entre outros choques. "Grite, garoto."

Seu grito o assustou, era tão alto. Mas, acima de tudo, ele deixou o voyeur desatento começar.

Algo caiu no chão e House escorregou dele. Um clique, depois um silêncio surpreendente. House ficou acima dele mais rápido do que Chase teria esperado sua perna doente.

"Quieto", ele disse com um tremor incomum em sua voz. Chase piscou, sem saber se ele estava se dirigindo a ele ou ao outro homem.

Ele tinha o revólver na mão, com o qual ameaçava o Donoghue de cor avermelhada, que usava as calças na metade do mastro e assobiava o ar dos pulmões.

De repente, não era mais ameaçador. Bastante ridículo. Mantendo os olhos nele, House mancou ao telefone.

Chase rastejou até Foreman. Ele teve a inevitável concussão e laceração, mas aparentemente estava ileso. Ele se arrastou de quatro até a mesa de onde House estava informando a segurança. Ele cambaleou para se levantar. House desligou o telefone.

Com a mão trêmula, seu chefe ainda apontou a arma para o Herb Donoghue completamente atordoado, enquanto apoiava Chase e o ajudava a levantar-se sem se levantar da cadeira.

A mesa era de borracha, assim como as pernas raquíticas; ele inclinou a cabeça e soltou um soluço, respirando os dedos ao redor da borda da mesa e lutando para se levantar.

House olhou para ele cuidadosamente por baixo. “Ele está bem?” Ele perguntou, apontando para Foreman.

Chase assentiu e cheirou; um soluço escapou dele quando ele colocou a cabeça para trás.

"Você está bem?"

Ele não conseguiu responder. Teria sido uma mentira. E ele nem saberia qual era a resposta certa. Lágrimas escorriam por suas pálpebras fechadas. Ele ouviu o revólver colocar sobre a mesa.

Donoghue desmaiou de horror ou teve uma parada cardíaca. Como House não se importava, era indiferente ou não tão ruim assim.

De repente, houve uma contração muscular por todo o corpo quando House puxou cuidadosamente as calças abertas sobre os quadris e abotoou-as antes de fechar o cinto. Então ele o puxou para seus braços.

Ele dobrou no colo. House coçou o cabelo. Ele ainda estava fazendo isso quando as forças de segurança arrombaram freneticamente a porta com Cuddy e Wilson sem verificar se estavam trancadas e sobrecarregadas com Donoghue.


End file.
